


Give me more

by Jya



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya
Summary: Yoonho is a kinky ass tease- and Chunghyeop loves it even if he pretends he doesn't.Smut with some fluff.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/No Yoonho | Ayno
Kudos: 10





	Give me more

There was something about being blindfolded. Whether it was the heightened thrill of not knowing what was coming, or the absolute trust he needed to feel so comfortable like this, Chunghyeop wasn’t entirely sure. But the moment Yoonho tied the black silk around his eyes, everything changed. It wasn’t so much that the atmosphere became different, it was more the sense of anticipation that took over him. He had no way of knowing what Yoonho would do, what he was currently doing, or what he was planning. He loved every second of it, and they both knew the pout on his face was completely fake. 

“Aww look at that, you’re getting hard already,” Yoonho cooed, fully catching Chunghyeop off guard as he palmed at his dick through his jeans. Chunghyeop’s breath hitched in his throat as he lurched forward, a burst of heat racing through his body as his dick strained to escape the tight confines of his pants. Yoonho had stripped him of his shirt the minute they were alone, but he’d neglected to do anything about his pants. 

_ Jerk, _ Chunghyeop thought to himself. 

“So needy,” Yoonho tsked, withholding his touch. 

Chunghyeop reached down and pressed the heel of his hand into his dick- with any luck, Yoonho would be looking away and wouldn’t notice. He couldn’t help it, being so overcome with need. 

“Excuse me sir,” Yoonho slapped Chunghyeop’s hand away, not hard, but enough to make him jump slightly in surprise. “Did I say you could touch?”

So maybe he could help it- but he liked being a brat sometimes. It made Yoonho…

“Hands behind your back, naughty boy.” That- it made Yoonho do that. He hadn’t asked to be tied up, but he was fairly certain Yoonho knew he wanted it. 

“Not over my head?”

“No. You like that too much. Behind your back, cross your wrists.”

Chunghyeop did as he was told, overlapping his wrists at the small of his back. Ok so this was going to be uncomfortable when he lied down. But he supposed that was the point. Yoonho wasn’t one for the blissed out type of scene. No, he wanted Chunghyeop strung out, taken apart at the seams and begging. And beg he would. As long as he could. 

Yoonho roughly looped what felt like rope around Chunghyeop’s hands, winding it around his wrists, working his way slightly up his forearms so he had absolutely no give and no chance of escaping. The rope was rough- rougher than what he’d used in the past (was that on purpose?). It was definitely going to leave marks, and Chunghyeop thanked the stars that his costume for the next week of promotions had long sleeves that pulled over his hands. 

Chunghyeop whimpered as Yoonho pulled the ropes tighter, tying them off so he couldn’t move his arms at all, enough to hurt, but not cut off his circulation. He didn’t bother asking if Chunghyeop was ok. He knew. He always knew. On stage, in the bedroom, in the car- he always knew.

Chunghyeop tugged at his wrists as Yoonho stepped away, all contact lost. There was no escaping this, and he felt his dick twitch in his pants at the thought. He was blind and unable to move, completely at Yoonho’s mercy. 

“You remember your safeword?”

“Yes,” Chunghyeop breathed. 

He had never used it, and he never would. Yoonho knew him better than he knew himself, knew exactly what made him tick, what he liked and didn’t like, even what he pretended to dislike. He knew what scared him and just how far he could push to find that perfect mix of adrenaline, pain and pleasure. No matter how deep into a scene they got, he never lost sight of it. It was the kind of bond that only came with years spent together, training, practicing, talking, sharing secrets into the late hours of the night, crying together, laughing together, existing as nearly the same being. The same, but so different in a way that Chunghyeop’s edges filled in all of Yoonho’s cracks, all of Chunghyeop’s shortcomings filled with the amazing person that Yoonho was. He trusted him with his life. 

“Look at you- so hard already and all I’ve done is tie you up. So kinky,” Yoonho said softly, the words rolling off his tongue as he stroked Chunghyeop’s cheek lightly. Chunghyeop leaned into the touch, wanting more, wanting to suck his fingers, wanting that contact. He opened his mouth, silently pleading. 

Yoonho did not oblige him, pulling his hand away, moving away completely. Chunghyeop sulked, sagging his shoulders dramatically as much as he could in his bound state. 

“Lie down,” Yoonho said, hand pressing lightly into Chunghyeops shoulder to guide him down. Chunghyeop adjusted his shoulders to pull his hands into a more comfortable position before he hit the mattress, but it was still awkward, and it was going to hurt his elbows, wrists and shoulders sooner than later. He was certain that was all part of Yoonho’s plan. Everything he did was calculated, cunning, well thought out. The position, the rough rope, the neglect of his fabricy prison- this was meant to be a punishment. Chunghyeop was sure of it. Fortunately for Chunghyeop, he loved being punished. Nothing spelled perfect orgasm like a little pain and patience. Yoonho would take care of him. 

And with that, he tried to force himself to relax into his uncomfortable position, shoulders pressed into the mattress, flat stomach forced upward over top of his uncomfortably bound hands. 

“So pretty for me,” Yoonho whispered, filling Chunghyeop with anticipation, hearing Yoonho get closer as he spoke. But where he would strike, Chunghyeop could only guess. 

Chunghyeop felt the bed sag next to him, weight pressing into the mattress on his left side. Yoonho started at his cheek, warm lips pressing gently beneath his cheekbone, into his jaw, just at the corner of his lips. He tried to turn his head towards Yoonho’s lips, but Yoonho pulled away. 

“Please,” Chunghyeop whimpered.

“Please what?”

“Want to kiss you.”

“Sorry love, I’m doing the kissing right now. You just lie still and take it.” 

Chunghyeop pouted, and Yoonho planted a quick kiss on his lips, pulling away before Chunghyeop could react or kiss back. 

“Mean!” He whined

“Sorry, I won’t do it again then,” he said, his smile audible in his voice. 

Chunghyeop pressed his lips out, pouting more dramatically, hoping for another kiss. 

“Think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?” Yoonho whispered, softly kissing next to Chunghyeop’s ear. Chunghyeop squeaked as Yoonho bit down on his earlobe. He didn’t bite hard, but the warm sensation of lips closing over his skin went straight to his dick, and the friction of his pants left him bucking his hips up into nothing. 

“You’re filthy,” Yoonho said, smile still clear in his words, “humping the air like some horny animal.”

Chunghyeop didn’t reply, keeping his mouth closed against his now ragged breathing. Yoonho pulled away, and Chunghyeop flexed his hips harder, dick achingly hard in his jeans. 

“Look at you, you don’t even need me here. You can get yourself off in your jeans alone. Maybe I should just leave you here to your own devices, go get started on dinner.”

“Nooooo,” Chunghyeop whined. “Don’t leave me like this.” 

“But you’re oh so cute like this,” Yoonho said, running gentle fingertips over Chunghyeop’s ribs, down his soft stomach and over his hips. “I wonder how long you’d last if I just sat back and watched.” He pulled his hand away. 

“Please touch me,” Chunghyeop’s voice came out breathy and whiny, heavy with need. 

Yoonho was silent, and Chunghyeop held his breath, waiting for whatever Yoonho was about to throw his way. His touch finally came in the form of an assault on his left nipple. First he kissed, then he sucked and finally bit down gently, pulling a loud moan from Chunghyeop’s lips and more thrusting of his hips into absolutely nothing. 

“Stop that,” Yoonho pressed his hand into Chunghyeop’s narrow hips, holding him down as he moved across his chest to continue his ministrations on his other nipple. 

Chunghyeop whined out loud, a mixture of moans and indistinguishable words. 

“I’ve literally not touched your dick and look at you. So worked up.”

“Please please please!” Chunghyeop wailed. Was he crying? He couldn’t even tell. 

“Awww, my needy baby,” Yoonho said, wiping a tear from beneath Chunghyeop’s blindfold. Ok so he was crying. Jesus Yoonho was right. He was going to come in his pants at this rate. The mess inside of his brain streaming from his dick however, told him that might not be such a terrible idea. But the rational part if Chunghyeop knew better, because Yoonho would  _ not  _ like that. There was fun punishment such as this, and there was not so fun punishment that usually consisted of Yoonho simply neglecting his needs. Sure he could take care of himself, but where was the fun in that? 

Yoonho didn’t ask what Chunghyeop was begging for. He didn’t need to. He finally took pity on him and moved in slowly, gently unbuttoning Chunghyeop’s jeans and pulling his zipper. Chunghyeop’s body jumped on its own accord, hips slamming forward, dick reaching for Yoonho’s hand. 

“If you come while I’m taking your pants off, I’m leaving you tied up here all night with a vibrating plug in your ass.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Yoonho snickered. 

He probably would, but he’d make him sweat it out for a while and not leave him all night. It hadn’t been long ago that Yoonho had made him spend all day at practice with a plug in his ass. He was pretty sure Geumhyuk knew what was going on, but Heejun seemed legitimately worried about him, asking him over and over if he was ok. He also remembered that day well because the aftermath had been some of the best sex of his life. As he said, Yoonho knew how to take care of him. 

He managed to keep it together while Yoonho got him naked, but as soon as he started kissing his way from his now very sensitive nipples down his stomach and around his groin over his thighs Chunghyeop became very vocal and mobile, absently kicking his limbs and bucking his hips wildly. His shoulders were beginning to ache and the weight on his hands was making him lose feeling, but it all accumulated in the epicenter, his rock hard, untouched dick which was probably leaking profusely by now. 

Yoonho centered in and pressed his lips directly at the base of Chunghyeop’s dick, then licked his way up his shaft, pulling away quickly and moving back to his hip where he proceeded to suck.

“Gah!”

Yoonho pulled back. “Words, my love,” he laughed. 

Jesus fucking christ didn’t he understand that words were  _ hard _ right now? “More,” he moaned, “Please more.”

“You want to come just with my mouth? I think that’s a little selfish, don’t you?” 

Chunghyeop just moaned a slur of what sounded a bit like Yoonho’s name and more pleas. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was trying to say. 

“I think we should give that mouth something to do,” he said. 

Chunghyeop perked up at the sound of a zipper, head lifting from the mattress. 

“Open up, gorgeous,” Yoonho said, climbing on top of Chunghyeop and putting even more pressure on his shoulders. He naturally strained against the bonds, ropes digging into his wrists but it hurt so good. 

Chunghyeop obeyed and opened his mouth, waiting as Yoonho slowly moved forward, angling his dick towards Chunghyeop’s mouth, but only enough so Chunghyeop could just taste him. 

“Please,” Chunghyeop whined, straining forward to try to get his lips around Yoonho, but to no avail. 

“So needy,” Yoonho whispered, running his fingers through Chunghyeop’s hair. He gently cupped the back of Chunghyeop’s head and guided his cock into his waiting mouth, moving slowly so Chunghyeop could lay his head back to a comfortable position without choking. 

Chunghyeop wished only now that he had his hands. He was good with his mouth, and he took nearly all of Yoonho, but he wanted to touch, wanted to finger Yoonho at the same time. But he was in no position to touch nor ask to be freed. He doubted Yoonho would release him anyway. So he worked with what he had, neck aching as he pulled off a bit, using his tongue to work his way back onto Yoonho’s dick, swallowing as he drew a moan from his boyfriend above him. Yoonho fisted his fingers in Chunghyeop’s hair, pulling and causing a rush to Chunghyeop’s own, again neglected dick. Chunghyeop felt Yoonho twitch and thought he might come, but Yoonho pulled out, roughly grabbing Chunghyeop and flipping him over. Without his sight or hands to balance himself, he felt disoriented, but quickly forgot as a finger traced his rim. It was gentle but hurried, and soon there was cold lube helping to work him open as Yoonho added a second finger. 

Chunghyeop’s hands tingled as the blood returned to them, and Yoonho wrenched on his arms as he pressed his fingers deeper into Chunghyeop, the pain only adding to the rush as Yoonho brushed his prostate. 

Chunghyeop cried out, uselessly forcing his hips back, trying to get Yoonho’s hand back to that sweet spot, but he was face down on the bed, arms completely useless as Yoonho pulled his hips up, digging his nails into Chunghyeop’s sides to pull him closer. 

“Like that?” Yoonho asked as he scissored his fingers inside Chunghyeop, and Chunghyeop couldn’t form words, only whimpering in pleasure, doing everything he could to stave off his orgasm. 

“So good for me, babe,” Yoonho said, pausing as Chunghyeop heard the condom wrapper open. 

Chunghyeop sobbed, obvious tears now wetting his blindfold as Yoonho lined himself up, tip pressing against Chunghyeop’s entrance. He nearly exploded with pleasure as Yoonho forced himself inside of him, pressing harder against his prostate and Chunghyeop cried loud, all but screaming as Yoonho nudged against it once, twice, harder and faster. He grabbed onto the ropes around Chunghyeop’s wrists to stabilize him, pulling hard to the point that Chunghyeop was lifted off the bed, Yoonho pounding into him like a ragdoll- a noisey, crying, floppy ragdoll with a raging boner that was ready to explode at any second. 

“Close!” Yoonho warned, fisting a hand into Chunghyeop’s hair, pulling as he slammed against his prostate. Chunghyeop threw his head back as stars exploded behind his eyes, orgasm rocking his body as he stiffened, Yoonho hitting him just right so his dick lurched forward against the sheets, essentially milking him as Yoonho pounded, crying out himself as he came, thrusting forward and riding out both their orgasms. 

Chunghyeop was fairly certain he’d forgotten how to breathe, only now drawing in huge gasps of air as Yoonho collapsed half on top of him, half beside him. 

“Jesus Christ,” Yoonho huffed, gasping for air just as much as Chunghyeop. 

“Yathat,” Chunghyeop mumbled, his voice scratchy and painful and sounding hardly more than a whimper. He moaned further as Yoonho pulled out of him, adjusting to the feeling of emptiness as he listened to Yoonho remove the condom and tie it up. 

“Can I see you now?”

“Hmmm I don’t know. Maybe I should leave you like this,” Yoonho teased, grin audible in his voice again.

“Yoonho,” Chunghyeop whined. He’d meant it to sound more like an order, but he was too exhausted to force that much volume into his voice. 

“I’m just kidding, babe. You were so good.” Yoonho said, rolling Chunghyeop over like a sack of potatoes and then shifting around until the blindfold was pulled from Chunghyeop’s eyes, fluffy blonde hair and wide smile coming into view. “Here,” he reached over to the night stand and carefully slid Chunghyeop’s glasses onto his face.

“Thanks,” Chunghyeop said gratefully, his eyes still adjusting to the light as his boyfriend’s face came into focus. 

“Are you alright?” Yoonho asked, reaching for a towel to clean some of the mess off of Chunghyeop. Chunghyeop knew he’d bathe him shortly, but he appreciated it regardless. 

“So good,” Chunghyeop smiled as Yoonho pulled a pillow under his head. He had zero energy to move let alone hold his head up. Yoonho leaned in to peck his lips, Chunghyeop gently returning the kiss, thankful that he could see again even if his glasses did fog up a bit from the heat of their kiss. 

“Wanna roll over and I’ll untie you?” Yoonho asked, dropping the towel and seating himself closer to Chunghyeop’s body. 

“Can’t. Too tired,” he pouted, giving Yoonho his best puppy dog eyes as a request for help.

“You big baby,” Yoonho snickered, easily rolling Chunghyeop onto his stomach. 

Chunghyeop had nearly forgotten the discomfort from the awkward positioning of his shoulders, but was quickly reminded as Yoonho untied him, his arms falling to his sides. He winced as the ache set in combined with the pain of the blood rushing back into his hands. The ropes hadn’t been terribly tight, but between the time he’d spent bound and the pressure of lying on his hands, he was certainly feeling it now. Worth. 

Yoonho rolled him back over and pulled him close, lifting his limp body into his arms and crossing his own legs beneath him. 

“So good,” Yoonho whispered, hugging him tight and rubbing his slimmer shoulders, Chunghyeop massaging his wrists at the same time. He could feel the pained expression on his face and instantly felt guilty. 

“Did I go too far? Did I hurt you?”

“No- well, yes, but it was perfect. I loved it. I just might need you to feed me for the next 24hours or so.” 

“You say that like I don’t feed you anyway,” Yoonho smiled, pressing small kisses into Chunghyeop’s temple, across his forehead. 

Chunghyeop felt so loved, so well taken care of; safe and secure in Yoonho’s arms. Their skin contact felt so different now than it had ten minutes ago, soft and warm instead of hot and rough, but it was no less amazing. He nuzzled closer and let Yoonho continue kissing him, whispering gentle words of praise. He let his eyes close as he took it all on, feeling the absolute afterglow of his orgasm. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he felt himself dozing off when Yoonho shifted his hold on him. “Let’s get cleaned up, okay?” 

“Can’t move,” Chunghyeop whined, eyes still closed. 

“It’s fine. I’ll carry you to the bath. Just let me go run it.” 

“Noooooo,” Chunghyeop whined, “Don’t leave me alone.” He held on to Yoonho with all the strength he could muster- which really wasn’t much, but it was enough to get his point across. 

Yoonho rolled his eyes, but scooped him up as he stood anyway. He really was so strong for his small stature, Chunghyeop thought to himself as he made zero effort to hold on now that’d gotten his way. Even so, Yoonho handled him like he weighed nothing at all, and Chunghyeop nuzzled against his face to show his affection and thanks. 

Somehow Yoonho managed to get the water running with Chunghyeop still in his arms, and only when there was enough water to keep him warm did he deposit Chunghyeop into the tub.

The water was the perfect temperature even if it did burn his abused ass. He adjusted quickly and let the water pool over his aching legs as it filled the tub. He couldn’t wait for it to submerge his shoulders. He could have waited on the bed while Yoonho prepared the bath, but where was the fun in that? It wasn’t often he got to be shamelessly whiny and needy and be fully indulged by his boyfriend like this. He wasn’t missing a moment of this. 

“Lavender or lemon cream?” Yoonho asked, pulling two different bottles of bubble bath from the cupboard. 

“Lemon please,” Chunghyeop said, his body totally relaxed against the back of the tub as he watched Yoonho set the purple bottle down and drain a large amount of the yellow one into the water. 

“Can I leave you alone for a minute while I go get a bottle of wine? Or do I need to drag you through the house dripping wet?”

“Hmmmm,” Chunghyeop hummed. 

Yoonho rolled his eyes and stood up, heading for the door. 

He wasn’t gone for more than a minute, and he returned with a bottle of rosé and two glasses. 

“You picked the nice bottle,” Chunghyeop said as Yoonho set the glasses down and stepped into the tub, “what are we celebrating?”

“Us?” Yoonho offered, lowering himself into the soapy water.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Do we need one?” Yoonho picked up the bottle and twisted the lid off, pouring a generous amount into each glass, then setting the bottle aside. 

“Hmm I suppose not,” Chunghyeop said, opening his mouth as Yoonho handed him the glass. “My shoulders hurt,” he pouted. 

“I will literally dump this all over you whether I try to or not,” Yoonho deadpanned. 

Chunghyeop pushed his lips further into his pout. 

“Fine, fine,” Yoonho sighed, leaning forward and despite his earlier comment, tilting the glass toward Chunghyeop’s lips with the utmost care and precision, letting Chunghyeop sip slowly from it. 

“Thanks,” Chunghyeop smiled when he pulled it away. 

“What about like this,” Yoonho said, sipping from the glass and leaning in to kiss Chunghyeop, transferring the wine carefully to Chunghyeop’s mouth when their lips sealed. Nearly half of the wine ended up spilling down Chunghyeop’s chin and he jumped as the cold hit his chest. 

“Bahhh!” Chunghyeop wailed, lifting a sore arm to wipe at his chin.

“I got it,” Yoonho laughed, moving forward again to kiss the wine from his chin. “Come on, it's romantic!” Yoonho giggled as Chunghyeop pushed him away. 

“In theory, yes! In reality it's just messy and wasteful,” he said wiping at his chin again. 

Yoonho reached in and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Chunghyeop’s ear. “You’re adorable when you’re exasperated.”

“When I’m exasperated? What about when I’m tied up in your bed? Or completely fucked out post-orgasm?”

“That too,” Yoonho smiled. “You’re always adorable. So pretty,” he said, moving his hand down to gently stroke Chunghyeop’s cheek. 

Chunghyeop couldn’t help the small smile that tugged the corners of his lips upward. Yoonho looked so soft with his blonde hair fluffy and messy, piercing dark eyes locked with his in what would potentially be an intimidating stare if Chunghyeop wasn’t so comfortable with him. He was truly breathtaking. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Yoonho asked. 

“A bit sore, but yes I’m good.”

Yoonho picked up Chunghyeop’s hands and studied his wrists, turning both over in his hands. “There are marks. I’m sorry,” he said, gently massaging the parts of his skin that weren’t rubbed raw from the ropes. 

“Don’t lie- you meant for that to happen. Besides, I like it. I’m going to get hard whenever I look at my wrists for the next week or two,” Chunghyeop laughed, letting Yoonho continue to massage the joints, the pressure feeling just right. 

“You and me both,” Yoonho laughed. 

“Long sleeves exist for a reason,” Chunghyeop grinned. 

  
  


They lied in the bathtub together for the better part of an hour, Yoonho having pulled Chunghyeop into his arms to hold him close, pepper him with gentle kisses and words of praise. It wasn’t until Chunghyeop was nearly asleep on top of him that Yoonho lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel fresh from the towel warming rack. 

Chunghyeop hummed, content, as Yoonho pulled him close to his chest, pressing the warm towel into his skin to warm him. 

“Can I put something on your wrists?” Yoonho asked. 

“It’s fine,” Chunghyeop groaned, eyes already closing as he felt himself being lowered onto what he assumed was the bed. 

“Please?” Yoonho persisted. “I don’t want the cuts to get infected.”

“Fine fine,” Chunghyeop whined, curling into the blankets as Yoonho set him down and headed back to the bathroom. 

The cuts burned and his elbow and shoulders ached, but he could hardly feel it, too tired, half drunk and still blissed out to really focus on anything. 

Yoonho came back, hands full of bandages and antibiotic lotion, and Chunghyeop pulled his head from beneath the blankets, watching as Yoonho strode naked across the room. Chunghyeop had lost his glasses somewhere between the bathroom and the bed, but he didn’t need to see well to know how perfect every inch of Yoonho’s body looked.

He watched Yoonho’s face as his brow knit itself in concentration, applying the lotion and wrapping his wrists in soft gauze. Chunghyeop didn’t really feel it was entirely necessary, but Yoonho’s attention to detail with his aftercare was more than welcome, and Chunghyeop was fairly certain he needed it as much as Chunghyeop did. Putting Chunghyeop back together after thoroughly taking him apart wasn’t something that Yoonho took lightly. He took his time patching him up, cleaning him, holding him tenderly and making his love and affection known. He’d always been so good about it that even if he didn’t spend as much time these days doing it, Chunghyeop knew. But Yoonho, no matter how tired or exhausted either of them were, always took the time. 

When he was satisfied, Yoonho cleaned up and moved across the room to turn the lights off. 

Chunghyeop felt the securely tied bandages on his wrists and smiled into the darkness. No matter how ruthless Yoonho could be during sex, Chunghyeop would never ever, even for a second, question his love. 

The room was pitch black, and Chunghyeop felt the bed dip next to him for the second time tonight. It was different this time, but no less welcome. 

Yoonho clumsily pulled back the blankets to climb in, and Chunghyeop shuffled closer, allowing Yoonho to pull him closer, wrap his arms around him and adjust the blankets around the two of them. 

“Love you,” Chunghyeop whispered, nuzzling into Yoonho’s neck and lightly dropping an arm across his chest. 

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Yoonho whispered, reaching up to massage Chunghyeop’s shoulder, gently running a hand down his arm and then up to his back. 

“So good,” Chunghyeop said softly. 

“Good. Love you too,” Yoonho said, pressing a kiss into his forehead and continuing to gently stroke his back. The tender kisses and gentle touches continued well passed the point that Chunghyeop fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what it is about being on planes that makes me want to write smut... but this was written after their SF concert.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please considering leaving me a comment if you did!


End file.
